Sweet Slave
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: Sakura didn't know if she wanted to thank or kill Ino because of that book. "Sakura, tonight is the night you're going to lose your sweet virginity!" Oh boy.
1. The DAMN book!

**This story is inspired by a book I read, years ago. Don't remember the name but the idea of making a story like that was stuck in my head since like, weeks ago.**

**Nothing more to say, just that Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**O//o**

"Ino, are you shitting me?"

"Well, are you going to let me in or not?" Sakura glared at the blonde in front of her and after some moments she nodded, letting her in. "Thank God, I was freezing out there."

Sakura sighed, massaging her forehead.

"What do you want?" Ino looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"Hum, why don't you go dress something more...sexy?" Ino smiled while Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Why? Since when you care for the way I dress? Principally when it's almost...11H30 p.m? Why Ino?!"

"Because today is the night you're going to lose you're sweet virginity!" Sakura's eyes widened and veins popped out of her head.

"Oh no, not THAT again Ino!" Sakura almost punched her friend in the face from desperation. "You're with that stupid issue for a week now and you get me hundreds of blind dates and I'm still intact down there!"

"But this time is for real!" Ino pouted. "Look, with the help of this book, you're-!"

"Oh God, I'm going to have sex with a BOOK?!" Sakura screamed, starting to laugh. "This time you impressed me Ino, you're even more into it than I am!"

Ino wanted to slap Sakura really hard. Instead of that, she glared at her.

"Sakura, you-!"

"I already know how our passionate night is going to be! Oh Mr. Book, harder, faster! Oh yes, right there! Hit me with your strong pages!"

"Sakura!" Ino pinched her in the arm. "Your naughty fantasy of having wild sex with a book it's not gonna happen tonight." Sakura glared at her. "Not with a book, but with a man. A hot one and all with the help of this book!"

Sakura glanced at the book. She was sick of Ino's witchcraft that always ended in accidents that she had to pay later or some horny men. None of those options appealed her.

Okay, maybe the horny men part did. But fat and sweaty men weren't on her 'Bombs-to-Hunt' book.

Ino entered the pink haired room but Sakura didn't even bother to follow her. She went to the kitchen and took an aspirin.

When Sakura finally arrived to her room, she found Ino sitting on the floor with her book open. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Ino close that book. I don't want witch stuff on my room." Ino turned around to Sakura smiling.

"Sakura, come here! This is what I wanted to show you!"

"Show me _what_?!" Sakura rubbed her eyes. She was tired and all she wanted was to sleep because someone was going to work tomorrow morning in the hospital.

"Read this." Ino pointed to a page full of annotations. Sakura sat next to her grabbing the book. "Here, this part..."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this..." Sakura glared at Ino before starting reading. _Crazy raven hair, onyx eyes that can read any soul and a face of a Greek god. A body that makes women scream and beg for his heat and warm... _Sakura decided to stop reading. If just reading that was making her horny, imagine if she had the man right in front of her.

Ino took the book from Sakura's hands.

"Are you done?" Sakura hesitated for a moment but immediately nodded. "Looks perfect, doesn't it?" She nodded again. Of course, those men _only_ exist on books or novels.

"I wished I had a man like that..." Ino sighed dreamy. "If only I hadn't Shikamaru..."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But hey, what do you say?" Ino waved the book in front of her. Sakura pushed the book back to Ino's lap.

"I told you no!" Sakura crossed her arms, glaring to her friend. "Why are you suddenly _so_ interested if I lose my virginity or not?!" This time it was Ino who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're the only damn virgin in the whole village!"

"Gosh, fuck you Ino! I'm absolutely sure that I'm not the only virgin in Konoha! Hum..." Sakura thought a little before answering. "Lee! I'm sure he's still virgin!"

"He fucked some girl in an alley."

Sakura got shock for some moments but then continued.

"Well what about TenTen?"

"Sakura, she's dating Neji for a month now. I'm sure they already done it."

Sakura started sweating.

"Hinata! What about her? She looks so innocent and pure, certainly she haven't..."

"She had a threesome with Naruto and Kiba. Yesterday." Sakura's jaw dropped. "Sakura, you're a twenty-one-year-old virgin, so I'm going to help you get a man to pleasure you. No more masturbation dear."

Well, Sakura didn't need to hear the word 'masturbation'. It was already embarrassing doing what she was doing. She sighed tired and looked to the clock that showed 00H13 a.m. Decided, Sakura took the book and looked up and down the page.

"Okay, let's get over with this thing." Sakura thought that this was gong to be one of Ino's 'fail spells'. And Sakura just wanted to hurry up and go to sleep because it wasn't Ino who had to get up at 6H00 in the morning. "Right, what do I have to do anyway?"

"Great!" Ino pulled Sakura by the arm forcing her to get up. "First, you gotta go to the center of your room."

"Please, don't tell me I have to drink some buffalo's blood." Sakura felt the urge to laugh. "Do I have pray to some Chinese animal or something?"

Smiling, Ino hold the book in front of Sakura and glanced at her.

"You got to imagine the man's face and body just like he's described in the book."

"Oh yes, I can't wait till he possesses me!" Sakura faked a moan while she hugged herself. "Where are you, sexy man?!"

Ino laughed.

"C'mon Sakura, take this seriously please!"

"Take this more seriously?! I am taking this seriously! Wait, look!" Ino crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow. Sakura raised her arms up and started screaming. "Oh book! Show the way!"

Ino rolled her eyes and then glared to Sakura.

"If you're done with that stupidity, say his name now."

"And the name is...?" Ino looked at the book and then glanced Sakura, smiling.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha...Uchiha _Sauce_?! What a weird name for a supposed god!" Now the situation was even weirder, what kind of 'God' would be called Sauce?!Unless..._Oh oh! What a naughty god!_

"Sasuke, its Sasuke!"

"Oh!" Sakura took a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Uchiha...Sasuke."

Sakura laughed like crazy while Ino looked around searching for any signal of a hot man in the room. Sakura glanced to the window and her eyes winded. She screamed.

"Oh my God Ino! Look over there!" Ino turned to where Sakura pointed. After some moments, when she noticed that there was no man but a teddy bear in the window, the blonde turned to Sakura slowly, veins popping out of her forehead. "Oh, Mr. Teddy bear is going to rip my clothes and love me all night?! Oh Ino, that's too much, you're such a good friend!"

In that moment Ino exploded of anger.

"Sakura, I didn't waste a night of sex with my Shikamaru so you could make fun of my magic!"

"Ino I don't get why you believe in this things! That's all bullshit!"

Ino started grabbing her stuff, closing the book. Sakura looked confused to her friend.

"You're leaving?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ino glared at her opening the door. "See you tomorrow Sakura and oh! Have fun." She smirked gesticulating with her finger and then she left the room, laughing.

Sakura threw her teddy bear to the bed, blushing. She was clearly pissed off. _Stupid Ino, now it's my fault that her stupid magic doesn't work?!_ Sakura then threw herself to the bed pushing the toy to the side. She looked to the watch exhausted. _Almost 1H00 a.m. Gosh, I have to sleep._ She was not even going to change her clothes which were some black jeans she found yesterday deep in her closet and a white top she loved so much. Thus, she didn't need to change clothes in the morning. _Oh yeah, I'm so smart..._

Sakura was about to fall asleep when she heard a noise coming from the hallway. She opened her eyes and got up from the bed, looking around. When she heard another noise, Sakura approached the bedroom door, sweating. _What the hell?! I have a thief on my house?! No fucking way! _Sakura then grabbed a book from a little table next to her and took a deep breath before opening the door.

What she saw in that moment totally shocked her.

She saw a man.

A _naked _man.

**O//o**

Sakura threw her book to him but he easily dodged the object, so she decided to scream like a maniac. He approached her and next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall. _Oh God, he's going to kill and rape me. Or maybe both at the same time!_ When the distance between them was less than a few inches, Sakura thought that the best thing to do in that moment was to slap him. She raised her hand so she could hit him in the face but the man was faster and he grabbed both her wrists with his big hands.

"Shhh. Don't move."

Oh, what a deep and erotic voice that almost made Sakura faint. The man moved a lock of her hair away of her face and with the other hand he caressed her cheek. Sakura blushed when she looked to his body, which looked delicious. And she looked lower and lower...

Scared, Sakura raised her head trying to look to his face. And her eyes widened when she did that.

_Crazy raven hair..._

_Onyx eyes that can read any soul..._

_A-And a face of a Greek god, not to talk about his body..._

_...OH MY GOD! It's the guy described on the book! B-But...this is not possible! Are you telling me that Ino's spell...actually worked?! No! This only happen in movies!_ Maybe she was dreaming, no? But if she's dreaming, what's this warm and wetness she's feeling between her thighs?

She tried to push him with all her strength but she was no wrestler compared to that..._thing_.

"Let go of me, you're in my house!"

"Yes."

"And you're naked!" _Oh, and with an erection! _She thought, trying her best not to look to his prodigy.

"Yes, it is obvious."

Sakura blinked sometimes before trying once more to get free from the man's grip.

"YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE NAKED AND WITH A DAMN ERECTION!"

"And you don't seem to like it." He stopped her again and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look to his hungry eyes. And damn, how hungry they were.

"O-of course I don't like it!" He approached her and muttered in her ear.

"What about this?" He grabbed her breasts and started to play with them, making circular movements and making her moan by the feeling of his long fingers massaging her nipples that were already hard. One of his hands leaved the breast and squeezed her thigh, making her tremble. The way he licked and sucked her neck was out of that world.

And she was driving him insane. His lips begged for her flesh, her smell drugged him and those nipples he was dying to taste. He couldn't wait to have her.

Sakura slid one hand to his back and she moaned when he pressed her hips against his and she felt his long length pulsing in her stomach. Her hands massaged his scalp, making him even horny than he already was. His hand, that almost had explored every inch of her body, stopped on her nape and he forced her to approach her face to his and before she could even react, he crushed his lips against hers so possessively that her knees started to tremble.

When he was about to go to his main goal, she suddenly open her eyes and push him, panting. If she hadn't reacted sooner, she probably wouldn't stop anymore.

"Stop that! _Now_!" Sakura looked to the floor, blushing. The man arched an eyebrow confused. That woman doesn't want to have sex with him? How is that even possible?

"What are you saying, woman?" He once again approached her, decreasing the space between them. "If you didn't call me to give you pleasure, what reason could it be then?"

And she thought this was all a dream...

"No, no, NO!" Sakura ran to her room, closing the door behind her. This was really happening! She had the god from the book on her house naked and with a long, LONG erection! This didn't make any sense. "You're...you're the guy from that book, y-you're...Sasuke!"

Sasuke arched the other eyebrow, not understanding what was going on. Why was this woman rejecting him? No woman ever done that before so why? Shouldn't her be kissing him and begging for more? He walked to the door and tried to open it, but with no success. Maybe she was blocking the door with a chair.

"Woman, I do not understand you. Don't you want me to thrust in you like it was your last day on Earth?" When she screamed a strong 'NO!' he continued. "I am here to fulfill all your desires. I am your slave, dear woman. Your sexual slave."

Sakura's eyes widened and she slowly moved away from the door, shaking. _S-slave? Sexual_ _...sexual slave?!_ _I invoked a freaking SEXUAL SLAVE?!_

THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING.

**O//o**

**Phew. Here's chapter one. I think I should make him bigger, but I'm lazy. But I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks and review please ;D**


	2. Sexual Predator

**Oh, wow! Thank you guys, I wasn't expecting so many good reviews for one chapter XD I don't have really anything to say, maybe that I think this chapter's a little short. Whatever.**

**I think this chapter is not as good as the first one. I mean, the idea in my head was good but it was kinda hard to write it down on paper and since I write it down from Portuguese to English makes it even harder. Also, my lack of experience in writing spicy moments ruins part of it. I think it's a good chapter tough. Anyway...**

**Like always, I don't own Naruto. Sniff sniff :'(**

**O//o**

Her heart wanted to jump out of her mouth. _Sexual...slave?!_

Why is that all strange and supernatural things only, but only, happened to her? And Ino had always something to do with it. _I swear, I'm going to kill that stupid witch._

Sakura saw the door's knob spinning around. He was trying to get inside the room. She pushed the door with her back, closing her eyes. She always had the perfect life. She had a good job in the best hospital in the village, a good house and good friends (_aside from Ino, that bitch...). _Even without a boyfriend, she had everything to be happy.

_...Until that perfect naked beast showed up._

"Don't resist, sweetheart..." Sakura could feel him smirking behind the door. _Damn, if he keeps forcing the door like this, the chair won't live much longer!_

"Fuck..." She had to do something. Something to stop his _wild _behavior of ravaging her.

Just the thought of it made her shiver from head to toes.

Sure that the chair would still stand by itself, Sakura ran to her closet and searched deep inside. Since her parents died that she kept their clothes as a memory. She then found some old black jeans that, even if they look too tight, it was better than nothing.

Sakura quickly ran back to the door, removing the almost broken chair. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and opened the door.

The air around her became warm.

"Finally, you decided to give up." Sasuke approached her, ready to hold her. If he had waited one more minute, he would probably destroyed that door.

_Oh no, here he comes again! _Sakura quickly pushed him, giving him the pants. He arched an eyebrow, confusion on his face.

"Put them on." He glared at her, not believing what she was saying. So, she really didn't want to have sex with him...?

Something wasn't right.

Sakura turned away from him, running to the end of the hallway.

"When you're ready NOT to fuck my insides out, come meet me...at the kitchen." _To talk_, she wanted to say but Sakura preferred to get out of there before she had an orgasm just by looking at him.

He was going to run after her and have her right there in the hallway but he decided to let her go. Instead, he focused on the weird pants. _She's safe...for now. _

The pants looked...uncomfortable. He would definitely not wear this _torture _piece of clothing.

Dropping the pants, Sasuke looked around. In what century was he anyway? Never in his long life he had seen metal horses or objects that light up on their own. And the few things he actually knew were very different from the time he came from. But that didn't matter anyway.

What really mattered was how he was going to have her.

Sasuke abandoned the strange pants and went to the kitchen.

**O//o**

She fucking needed another fucking aspirin.

When she found one, Sakura immediately swallowed it, without worrying about taking some water. She had a sexual predator walking around her house, with some VERY tight jeans. She didn't know what to do. She felt the need to call Ino and tell her to come help her but that idiot would just probably die from happiness if she found out that her spell actually worked. No, she can't call Ino...should she call the cops then?

She started shaking.

**Haruno Sakura, what do you think you're doing?! **

She ignored her Inner Sakura.

_Don't you try pissing me off in a moment like this. _

**You know what you're going to lose if you call the cops!**

_He's dangerous. _

**To what, your vagina?!**

_...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. _

**C'mon, you know you want him.**

_Shut up._

**Ah, you didn't deny it. I saw the way you looked to his-!**

_OUT. NOW._

Sakura shook her head, trying to throw her inner self far away. She exit the kitchen and entered the living room, searching for the switch that turned on the lights. After she found her phone, she went back to the kitchen. Leaning against the table, she started dialing the police station's number.

"Konoha's Police Station, how can I help you?"

"Send all the cars you have! Helicopters, tanks, EVERYTHING!"

"Please, calm down. What is the problem?"

"No, you don't understand! I have a dangerous man in my h-!" Sakura gasped, dropping the phone. Blushing, she stepped back.

Sasuke, in front of her, without the damn jeans.

And another erection.

"So, I am here. Shall we continue from where we left, maybe?" He approached her, pushing her against the table. Sakura tried to dodge him but he hold her hands together, reducing the distance between them.

Knowing his intentions, she tried to distract him.

"H-Haven't I told you to wear the p-pants?" Sakura tried not to sound weak when she felt the heat spreading between her legs again. He smirked, griping one of her breasts, ripping a moan from her mouth. He pressed his hips against hers.

"So they could crush me down there?" He took one of her hands down to his length. "It would be a shame, no?"

Sakura could feel him pulse under her palm. Unconsciously, she griped it, winning a groan from him. He smirked once again, muttering in her ear.

"What do you want me to do...?" Sasuke lay Sakura down on the table, placing himself between her legs. She was shaking again. A shiver ran through her spine when he slide his hands under her top, reaching her breasts so he could play with them. His tongue explored every inch of her soft stomach, only stopping on her bellybutton. Sakura could only moan, trying her best not to close her eyes and fall in the temptation.

"I-I want you to stop..."

"I don't think that's an option, dear..." She felt him smirk on her skin and he put his face closer to hers, so he could bite her bottom lip and suck it at the end.

At this rate, Sakura was going to give up. His touch, kiss and warmness, everything in him made her melt in the inside.

Sasuke then started spreading kisses in her neck, going lower until he stopped in one of her hard nipples, sucking it. Sakura threw her head to the side, gripping his hair like he could disappear in any moment.

"Sasu...ke..." He was amazing. For the first time in her life, Sakura wanted to forget everything. Forget that she was some stupid girl with a stupid idea of only giving her virginity to the guy she truly loves.

_Fuck that._

She just wanted to feel...desired. And nothing could take her from that bliss she was having.

Unless...

"What was that?!" Sakura quickly got up when she heard a door bell and pushed Sasuke off, leaving the table. As she ran to the living room, Sasuke immediately caught her waist, her back hitting his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?! You are not going to leave with _this_!" He gesticulated to his erection. "We are going to finish this **now**."

Sakura pushed him away, glaring at him.

"You better be in the kitchen when I come back, because we are going to have a LONG talk."

He glared back at her. Normally, Sasuke didn't need to use force to have women at his feet. But, apparently, this one was a stubborn, which made things a lot more interesting since he loved challenges. He mentally smirked. He couldn't wait to be inside her and give her so much pleasure she wouldn't want any other man but him. But he was patient. And so, like a loyal dog, he obeyed to his mistress and went back to the kitchen.

**O//o**

She still hadn't stop shaking since she got out of the kitchen. Her heart was beating so fast she could swear it could come out of her chest. She had to admit: That was the best almost-sexual experience she had ever had.

Which, by the way, was the only.

Trying to calm herself down, Sakura took one of her hands to her chest and started slowing breathing. Whoever the person was that was ringing in this hour had saved her from that horny monster. Without thinking twice, she opened the door.

"...Ino?"

The blonde ignored her friend, getting inside the house.

"Sorry for interrupting your finger party, but I forgot my purse in your..."Ino's blue eyes widened, taking both her hands to her mouth. She blinked a couple of times before screaming. Scared, Sakura turned to where Ino was looking and then she knew why she screamed. The reason was leading on the door frame, with a smirk on his lips.

**O//o**

**Damn, that was shorter than the other one. I don't think it's perfect but I was in a hurry to update. Sorry if they are in errors, my fault. Anyway, hope you liked...so, hum, review? XD**


End file.
